


Pale Horses (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Derek gets possessive and it can get weird but it's over soon, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pack, Possessive Derek, Spanish Translation, Stiles smells like a mate, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mate!fic with a twist, stiles is a werewolf, united pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser mordido nunca había estado en su lista de cosas para hacer, pero podía lidiar con ello. Ayudar a Derek Hale a convertirse en un Alfa competente, sin embargo, no estaba en su descripción de trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Horses (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pale Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474794) by [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Dark_K por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

Lo peor de todo es que Stiles también lo escuchó.

No habría querido... demonios, si el hubiera tenido la opción, habría suplicado por no oir como su mejor amigo se _aliaba_ con su enemigo final, porque eso es lo que era Gerad... el enemigo, el peor de todos, peor que Chris o Derek e incluso Matt en este punto.

Y Scott estaba trabajando con él.

Después de lograr salir de la comisaria... su padre gracias a Dios sano y salvo, y aparentemente siendo el Sheriff de nuevo, al ser prácticamente el único superviviente de esta larga noche... Stiles no es capaz de recordar _cómo_ las cosas se han ido a la mierda. Matt está muerto, y Jackson se fue sin decir nada y Lydia desapareció de su fiesta y no se la ha vuelto a ver, y la madre de Scott aparentemente conoce la situación peluda de Scott, pero el punto importante, es que Scott estaba trabajando con el enemigo. Con el tío que quería matarlo.

Stiles estaba cerca de explotar... si esto era por Allison él juró que no volvería  ayudar a Scott nunca más. Había límites para las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su mejor amigo, pero aliarse con su enemigo, eso era algo que Stiles no estaba dispuesto a hacer por el amor de Dios.

Ese fue más o menos el motivo por el que en estos momentos estaba merodeando por la ciudad, a riesgo de ser mutilado o asesinado o arrestado o una combinación de todos, buscando a Scott, para tratar de darle una oportunidad de redimirse. De todos modos, ¿por qué era tan idiota? ¿Scott tenía tan poco cerebro? ¿Pensaba que era Edward Cullen? Porque Allison _no_ tenia nada que ver con Bella Swan, la chica había intentado matar a Derek y casi lo había conseguido. Y puede que Derek no fuera el mejor tío, pero cuando lo necesitaron _siempre_ había venido a su rescate. Simplemente no era _cortés_  dejarlo a su suerte con la forma en la que Scott quería hacer las cosas... y la forma en que Scott _se había olvidado_ de regresar a por él a la comisaria.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si su parálisis no hubiera desaparecido? Había habido disparos, muchos tiros y cosas terribles habían pasado y ni una sola vez, Scott había regresado a _rescatarlo_. No es que fuera una damisela en apuros, _pero vamos_. Scott a veces parece olvidar lo que Matt había dicho esa noche... de todos ellos, el único sin escalofriantes habilidades para matar o poderes sobrenaturales era él. El tenía el cerebro, pero no servia de mucho cuando estabas paralizado, con tu padre inconsciente en el suelo, un jodido Kanima suelto, un psicópata con un arma demasiado cerca y tratando de matar a todo el mundo y cazadores por todo el lugar.

No era el mejor lugar para un _humano_ 100%.

Así que, yeah, su padre estaba de reagreso a la comisaria tratando de averiguar lo que habia pasado, y tratando de explicar las muertes y el misterio, y todo apuntaba al psicopata sde Matt, quien habia sido encontrado ahogado en un lago. Matt era un hijo de puta, y canalla y un psicopata, pero Stiles no pensaba que suera un suicida. Especialmente cuando nadie se podía suicidar ahogandose sin algun tipo de ayuda... y Matt no tenía nada atado a su cuerpo.

Las cosas siguieron poniendo más y más locas, él solo  _necesitaba_ un poco de normalidad. Un trozo de su antigua vida.

Necesitaba escuchar la explicación de Scott sobre _qué_ demonios pensaba al estar pasando información a Gerad Argent, de entre todas las personas.

Aún no había amanecido, sin embargo, la mañana estaba comenzando a estar iluminada pero sin que la oscuridad le acabara de dejar hacerlo, todo era tonos anaranjados y azules, si eso era posible... y el estaba buscando a Scott, quien aparentemente pensaba que esconderse en la antigua casa Hale era agradable, porque hablar con su madre no había salido como esperaba y Stiles había acabado intercambiando mensajes apresurados. Scott no parecía él, o tal vez las cosas habían ido mal con la Señora McCall.

No pudo ser agradable para su madre ver cambiar a su hijo, y convertirse delante de ella en lobo. Pero aún así, ¿la casa Hale? ¿De verdad? El agujero de Derek, que los Argents le habían quitado? ¿En serio, Scott?

De todos modos, él tenía que acabar con esto, y por eso estaba donde Scott le había dicho que iba a estar, porque necesita creer que existe una explicación para la traición de Scott a la manada que estaba ayudando.

Stiles no quiere pensar en otra razón, porque traicionar a toda una _manada_ era más dificil de perdonar que tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Condujo tanto como pudo con su jeep, y salió de él mirando hacia la espeluznante casa delante de él. No tiene ninguna clase de super sentido de hombre lobo para ayudarle a saber si Scott estaba esperando por él, por lo que sólo se acerca... ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—¿Scott? —Él llama, pero la respuesta no es la que esperaba que fuera. 

Un gruñido.

—Scott? —Él vuelve a llamarlo de nuevo, mirando hacia la oscuridad y sintiendo un escalofrío recorre su espalda, y no del tipo agradable.

Algo se mueve en la esquina y Stiles se mueve cautelosamente hacia él, pensando que tal vez su amigo todavía está en su forma de hombre lobo, ¿debido a la luna llena y al estar molesto?

—Hey, tio, porque no te acercas un poco más a la luz? Sabes que no voy a ir contigo a la oscura esquina como si fuera una película de terror —Intenta suavizar el ambiente, viendo como la forma se mueve un poco... definitivamente no es humana y si no es Scott está bastante jodido.

Stiles intenta dar un paso atrás pero en el momento en que lo hace sabe que es demasiado tarde, y el se encuentra tumbado en el suelo, con un jodido enorme lobo encima de él. 

Y no es Scott en absoluto.

Tampoco es Derek.

Es el jodido Peter Hale.

_Ponme en un tren_

_Mándame a casa_


End file.
